


you're not as quiet as you think you are

by idiotwerewolf



Series: FMA One Shots [10]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Angst, F/M, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Post-Promised Day, yes i rlly went and wrote this from Hayate's POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:00:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28153506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idiotwerewolf/pseuds/idiotwerewolf
Summary: Hayate finds out that Roy is a Very Bad Dog.
Relationships: Riza Hawkeye/Roy Mustang
Series: FMA One Shots [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2024006
Kudos: 14





	you're not as quiet as you think you are

**Author's Note:**

> This was written as a sprint with a couple of friends! Enjoy! :)

Hayate's ears twitched as he heard footsteps approaching the door. His tail wagged when he realized it was Roy. He'd just moved in with Mistress! It had been a lot of fun! Hayate got a lot of treats and belly scratches!

He stood and shook out his coat when Roy pushed open the door- the door that went to Outside. Roy took Hayate Outside a lot. They went on walks! That was fun, too, sometimes- but not all the times- they'd go on Runs. But Roy always complained about those.

His tail wagged harder when Roy dropped his jacket on the couch, the rapid _thunks_ muddled by the cushions. _Jackets aren't for chewing, Hayate!_ Mistress' reminder rang in his head as he buried his face into Roy's jacket. He let out a sneeze- it smelled funny... Like something Not For Dogs. Roy smelled like that a lot. Sometimes it would make Mistress upset, but Hayate was always there to lick away her tears like a Good Boy!

He continued sniffing at the jacket as Roy walked around the house, ears perking up when he heard Roy pick up the phone. It made a funny sound when it was lifted. Hayate wanted to chew the phone but wasn't allowed to. He looked at Roy, head tilting side to side as he listened to him speak. "Miss you," "love," "date," those were all words Roy said to Mistress, but Mistress was sleeping, so who was Roy talking to?

Hayate let out a whine and jumped from the couch, quickly sniffing at Roy's feet before trotting off to the bedroom. Maybe Mistress had snuck out, and Roy was talking to her on the phone! He hoped not; he'd miss her, especially because Mistress took him everywhere with her!

He jumped onto the bed and let out another huff when he saw Mistress fast asleep. Who was Roy talking to, then? He sniffed at Mistress’s face, already knowing that he'd get Scolded for doing so. She waved a hand at him, muttering instructions under her breath as she rolled over. Hayate was going to be a Bad Dog and not listen to Mistress. He kept at it, pressing his nose to her cheek and whining until Mistress sat up in bed, sleepily rubbing at her face.

She started to speak to him but stopped and put a hand over her mouth. She looked sad... Was it because he was being a Bad Dog? He let out a whine at the thought, resting his head on Mistress's knee. Her hand ran through his fur quickly, and then she got out of bed, so Hayate followed her, stopping at the entrance of the hallway when she did and sitting obediently at her feet.

"You're not as quiet as you think you are, Roy," Mistress said as she crossed her arms. Roy slammed the phone down and turned to look at Mistress, saying things too quickly for him to understand whatever it was made Mistress Very Upset, which made Hayate Very Upset.

He growled at Roy when he tried to come closer. He was a guard dog! A good guard dog and Roy hurt Mistress, so he wasn't going to allow Roy near her! "Get out," Mistress said to him, "leave, Roy."

Roy said more things, and the Not For Dogs smell was a lot stronger. He looked up at Mistress and whined again. She was really sad. Why was she so sad? Was Roy a Very Bad dog? "You're drunk, and I don't want you here!" Mistress shouted, which almost made Hayate cower, but he didn't, because he was brave- Mistress said so very often. _You're a brave dog, Hayate._

Roy tried to come closer again, but Hayate growled more, showing his teeth as his coat fluffed out. He was mad at Roy. He hurt Mistress! He wanted to bite Roy but didn't. _No biting, Hayate. Only Bad Dogs bite._

Mistress pointed to the door and crossed her arms again as Roy went Outside. Once the door was closed, Mistress sank to the ground with her knees to her chest. She had tears again. Hayate had to help her get rid of them. He slowly trotted over to her and stood on his back paws, his front ones pressed to her knees so he wouldn't fall over.

He whined and licked Mistress's tears away, but they kept coming back. Mistress was Very Sad. She didn't have tears like this a lot. His tail wagged sadly when she pet him, her hands holding onto his coat as they shook.

"What did I do wrong, Hayate?" she asked him, "Why wasn't I enough for him?"

Hayate let out a sad huff and pressed his face to Mistress', nudging his way onto her lap a few seconds later. He listened to Mistress cry for a long time; she had a lot of tears tonight, which made Hayate decide that he would be a _Very_ Bad Dog and bite Roy the next time he saw him.

**Author's Note:**

> Please check out the link below if you're interested in finding out how to support me!
> 
> https://idiotwerewolf.tumblr.com/post/644405793836367872/hi-all-im-broke-as-hell-and-unable-to-work-due


End file.
